1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the attachment of a picture or the like within a frame having an open channel at the rear for receiving the edges of said picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, an attachment of this type is effected either with nails or with pivoting clips forming springs which are in turn fixed on the corresponding picture frame by means of screws. However, these two solutions are both unsatisfactory since they are attended by a certain number of disadvantages. In fact, the first of these solutions is neither practical nor rapid. Furthermore, the penetration of nails into a frame is liable to cause damage to this latter. In addition, this solution is wholly unsuitable when consideration has to be given to the possibility of subsequent removal of a picture in order to replace it by another.
In regard to the solution which consists in making use of pivoting clips, this is also subject to disadvantages. In fact, these clips fail to ensure satisfactory attachment by reason of their very freedom of pivotal movement. Moreover, when frames equipped with clips of this type are stored for subsequent use, the presence of the clips proves to be a hindrance.
Finally, in one case as in the other, it is also necessary to provide additional means for hanging-up the picture frame on a wall, namely an eye screw or a cord attached to the back of the frame by means of two eye screws.